Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with one or more storage compartments for storing items onboard the vehicle. Vehicles typically include a glove box located in the dashboard or panel at the front of the passenger compartment, generally on the front passenger side of the vehicle. The glove box typically includes a storage compartment and a door or lid that opens and closes to allow or prevent access to the compartment. Conventional vehicle glove boxes often employ one or more illumination sources, such as an incandescent bulb or an Light Emitting Diode (LED) light, to provide illumination to the interior of the glove box when the lid is in the open position. More recently, some glove box compartments have been designed to include a shelf which creates a divided compartment storage space or multiple compartment storage space. The presence of a shelf can fully block illumination from a light source to different areas of a divided storage space, or cause for poor light illumination of the storage space due to the shelf preventing light from fully illuminating the divided compartment. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for enhanced illumination within a vehicle glove box having a shelf such that a single source of illumination is capable of lighting multiple storage compartments.